Toxic
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Everything is a game to him and nothing is sacred. Szayel X Nemu, pregnancy, sexual content, and dark themes.


Her skin was so smooth – even now after countless nights and days of abuse. Red lines trailed all over her skin from where I'd drug my nails across her, sometimes in ecstatic pleasure but mostly from my own sadistic sense of amusement. She'd squirmed quite a bit, but then again, that was all she really did. She never writhed under me, even when I was trying to pleasure her and she never struggled nor did she do much of anything else. Just sat there, staring off into space, but when I chanced to touch her ...

Oh, how she squirmed, even when it was just to brush a strand of dark hair away from that still lovely face. It was interesting to watch because she never seemed to want cry out, not even when I fucked her as roughly as I could, or when I took her from behind without any lubrication what so ever but, in those cases, she couldn't help but give a cry occasionally.

However, the most interesting thing was probably her belly. It had swollen to large proportions by now and honestly, when she'd started puking a few months after I'd first claimed her as mine (after defeating the man she'd accompanied here, of course) I'd been awfully surprised. I'd never imagined that an Arrancar could get a Shinigami pregnant. But then again, after running a few tests on her, I'd learned that she wasn't a normal Soul Reaper so I could only assume it was this that had allowed the phenomena to happen in the first place.

As the months had passed, I'd watched her stomach grow and I knew that, despite the fact she had somehow managed to become impregnated by my seed, the child probably wouldn't be a normal one. That's even saying if it made it past the birthing stage. Either way, if it lived or died, I didn't care, but it would be an interesting sight to watch her struggle to push a deformed (possibly dead) infant out of her body, stretched to the limits and bordering on the breaking point. She wouldn't be able to hold back the sounds of pain from _that_, I'm positive.

And honestly I can't wait.

Because, even now, when I'm fucking her into the cold metal table beneath her, she doesn't make a single sound of pain or discomfort and it upsets me, makes me ram into her harder and harder. I succeed in making her brows furrow slightly but nothing leaves her mouth. It's truly infuriating, not to mention not very exciting anymore.

From so much use and penetration her vaginal walls have become stretched and don't quite hug my cock like before and I find myself on the verge of wrapping my hands around her throat and giving her a good throttling. She should at least react properly if she isn't going to be a decent fuck!

Seething, I yank myself away from her.

Her legs are spread in a truly undignified manner but she doesn't seem to care at all. Without thinking, I reach out to spread my hand over her engorged stomach, surprising the both of us. Her eyes turn towards me, blank disgust and surprise shining clearly in them. I regard her with what I hope comes off as unamused agitation.

"You know, Nemu, I'm beginning to think that it might be more interesting if I just slice your belly open and see how you react _then_." I make a point of cocking a brow in a way that indicates that it's her choice in the end. Even though it really isn't because I would never take this away from her, because then I wouldn't get the chance to see her struggle through natural child birth and wouldn't _that_ just put a damper on my mood?

She eyes me carefully and for a second I consider actually doing it but then I grab her, turn her over and roughly shove my cock into her ass. Her body jerks in surprise, a small sound somewhere between a gasp and a groan leaving her then all is silent again. I'd only managed to get the head in, but that's as far without lubrication, so I have to struggle to get the rest of the way up inside of her. I can feel her belly pulling her forward and, in all honesty, she's too heavy for me so I have to lean her against the exam table carefully so we both don't topple over.

A part of her tears with my forced penetration and I can feel blood beginning to drip down the fronts of my thighs, which is a good sign, because it serves as a decent enough lubricant and makes it a bit more comfortable for her but, more importantly, more comfortable for me.

I begin to pound into her and, unlike her vagina, her ass is still tight and it gives me the pleasure I want and I allow my hands to snake forward, over the hump of her belly then upwards to grasp her equally inflated breasts. Their very sensitive and she jerks slightly, but remains silent and impassive, as always. Deciding to ignore her lack of entertaining actions for the moment, I reach up a bit higher to grasp her nipples. It takes me a moment, especially when I'm trying to fuck her at the same time, but I finally get the right hold on them to make milk dribble out. I can feel it wash over my fingers, leaving them wet and cold, and I continue to (literally) milk her as my thrusts speed up. A tightness is beginning to form in my lower belly and that sensation alone gives me a truly euphoric feeling that nothing quite like sex can achieve.

As I grow closer and closer to that blinding light, running through my mind are images, memories of her with my cock deep down her throat, me fucking her in every way imaginable (and some I'd created all on my own), her nipples releasing small spurts of milk that doesn't taste very good, I knew first hand, and ... her giving birth to a dead, blackened and deformed baby that doesn't cry or scream and only leaves you with an empty feeling in your gut.

That did it.

That was all I needed and I was over the edge.

As the aftermath of orgasm began to fade away, I decided, then and there, that even if the child died for whatever reason, I was going to impregnate her again. And again. And again – until she either died, couldn't become pregnant anymore, or until I grew bored with her.

Knowing me though, it'll probably be that last one.

(XxXxX)

FIN

Yay! Smex! I never thought I'd write pregnant sex but ... I'm in a truly emotional state at the moment so I blame that. For those of you keeping up with the manga – I am shocked! I no want Szayel to die! Or suffer! Or anything! It's horrible! Waaaah!

Any who, think of this as a tribute to him and yes, in this, he did defeat Mayuri. So, I suppose you could think of it as an AU? Or a possibility, because, honestly, Szayel hasn't been defeated yet. Oh, but this _does_ remind me of this group on LJ. It made me giggle so much. XD They did a 'tribute' for Szayel a bit ago and one of the logo thingys was 'You died the way you lived. Full of AIDS.' At first I was like O.o but then I laughed. A lot. So, go find them. Yes, I am so spamming for them. XD Sue me. But yes! Please review! As things go on, I'll probably end up writing even more Szayel 'tribute' fics ...


End file.
